Words Unspoken
by wildflower92490
Summary: Kira is in love with Hiei...but Hiei broke her heart. Will a song change everything? I know everyone says this, but the story is better than it seems HieiOC Songfic


Now some of you are going to be confused, but I tried to give you all the info you'll need to understand the story. This is a Hiei/OC story and the OC's name is Kira. The only thing I didn't really mention in the story is that Kira has a very similar past to Hiei, and she was labeled as a 'cursed child' because of past events that aren't really important for the stories sake, so enjoy

'Kira singing'

"talking"

**Word's Unspoken**

Hiei's POV

I heard Kira's name called next and smirked inwardly wondering how bad she probably sang. I looked over at her expecting to see her normal glare with a larger hint of annoyance, but instead I was met with an emotionless stare. When she realized I was looking, it seemed as if her eyes were filled with so much sadness, but I brushed it off as a trick of the light. She slowly walked up and told the karaoke DJ what song she wanted to sing. I was shocked to here the soft music flow out of speakers and…..well….once she started singing I wasn't sure what I felt.

((Because of You by Kelly Clarkson))

'I will not make the same mistakes that you did, I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery…I will not break the way you did you fell so hard, I learned the hard way to never let it get that far…'

Kira's POV

I couldn't believe what I was singing….it's all _his_ fault. I hate these feelings...all of them. Anger, sadness, disappointment, and most of all-love…if you could even call it that. All I know is that I feel horrible and it's all because of him…and this song feels like it was written for me right now. Dangit, I really have gotten soft. O well, for now I'm just going to keep on singing and maybe something will get across to him….heh…who am I kidding

'Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, because of you I am afraid.'

Soon I felt my checks being coated by my tears. It's almost funny; I don't think I've ever seen Hiei, or any one for that matter, looked so shocked.

'I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out. I can not cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life. My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with.'

Hiei's POV

I felt so confused. Here she was…the girl I had unfortunately grew to care for…and she was singing her heart out over the fact that I basically ignore her even though I know she….well that's something I rather not talk about. But honestly! Why can't she understand! I can't love! I'm the forbidden child…but that doesn't matter to her…it never did

FLASH BACK (Still Hiei's POV)

"STOP!" I shouted. "Why do you continue to waste these emotions on me? Don't you realize I'm a forbidden child? I can't love and I certainly can't **be** loved."

"You jerk! You insensitive, ignorant jerk!" She screamed at me, shocking me to say the least. "Have you forgotten you're not the only one who's been scorned their whole life and told the same exact things? You may be a 'forbidden child' but so am I! Stop acting like you're the only one who suffers every day of their life. You're not the only one who feels like no matter how hard you try, everyone will eventually leave you; that no matter how much love or care you give, it will never be returned…." She trailed off as she realized her face was now soaked by her tears. "Forget it Hiei…just forget it." She whispered as she began to walk away then broke into a run. She was gone before I could even react fully.

END FLASHBACK

Kira's POV

What the heck is he thinking? I can't tell darn it…..Oh God I'm probably just making a fool out of myself up here. I just don't care anymore! I can't stand caring so much; I just want to never care or love anyone ever again! Wow…wouldn't that be nice---to never care what anyone else thinks, or if someone else has the same feelings for you. But I can never be like that…not anymore….not since….him. I love you Hiei….but I hate myself.

'Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you I learn to play of the safe side so I don't get hurt, because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, because of you I am afraid.'

'I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing!'

Hiei's POV

I felt so much pain right then, when she sang those words. Then again, though I hate to say it, the truth hurts like hell. I had treated her like dirt without a second thought. I had my reasons though, but of course now that I think of it they weren't very good ones. I had thought that she would leave like everyone did eventually. What would be the point of attaching myself to yet another person, who in the end could only bring disappointment and sadness? But she was different. Heh, different didn't even begin to describe it. She was…special. She was always there for me, even if I didn't realize it. And she could always relate to everything I did or said. I feel like hitting myself…how could I have been so blind. I was so caught up in thinking that she was like everyone else, to realize how much I had become like the people I hated. I had done to her what I had feared people would do to me. I had been a sort of companion to her, that she trusted and obviously cared for, and all I had done in the end was hurt and abandon her. If I looked through all the forbidden child stuff….I could see that the real reason I abandoned her was out of fear…out of fear of loving her.

'Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything, because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in, because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty, because of you I am afraid.'

'Because of you…..because of you'

Kira's POV

There…I did it. I finally said what I've always wanted to say, thought I doubt anything got through to him. Oh well…at least now I can say I tried. I walked off the stage and then started running as fast as I could to the farthest place I knew.

Hiei's POV

I was so shocked by the end of the song that it took me a few seconds to realize that she was gone…but that's all it took. I took off running and used my jagan to find her. It took me awhile, but once I found her I had almost wished I hadn't. There she was, crying next to the same river we had been the day we had argued. She knew I was there…she just didn't feel like acknowledging me. She'll never know how much that hurt. To make things worse, I had no idea what to do. Then I heard her laugh. It was a small laugh, but a laugh none the less. "This was almost worth it just to see you look so confused." She smiled then looked back down and wiped away her tears. "You must think I'm so weak…" she whispered "No!" I yelled. She whipped her head around shocked at my outburst, but I continued. "If anyone here is weak…it's me." I faded out at the end as she just stared at me as if wanting me to continue. I knew what else I needed to say…but no idea how to say it.

Kira's POV

I couldn't believe Hiei just admitted that he was weak. I mean…does Hiei have a twin brother I don't know about, because this was definitely a different Hiei. But was that all he really had to say? Was there nothing else….

Hiei's POV

I walked closer to her and tilted her head up. I saw her face turn involuntarily red and I couldn't help but smirk. Then just as she was about to glare at me I said the two things I had been dying to say "I'm sorry Kira…I took you for granted and I was also so selfish. I just want to let you know that I…" At that moment I felt like my lungs were constricting. I was so nervous I couldn't breathe. Then she put her hand on my cheek and laughed. "I love you Hiei" I think if she hadn't been supporting me right then, I would have fallen over from shock. After that it seemed as if my body had relaxed and without even meaning too I spoke the words I had feared to say "I love you too Kira" At that I leaned in and kissed her. (Yes they're the same height --) After the kiss she looked up at me and said "I'm so glad you aren't as stubborn as I thought" She started laughing hysterically as I just stood at her in confusion at how I fell in love with such a weird girl. Then I got an idea "Well at least I don't sing as bad as you" I retorted. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" She yelled. She then proceeded to pick up a handful of rocks and pelt them at me. We both ended up falling down and laughing for what seemed eternity…and that's the end…..for now

Wildflower92490- please leave a review! This really is just a spin off of a huge story I'm writing so please forgive me if details are lacking. Heh…


End file.
